


Promesas en la orilla del mar (Drabble)

by Iris_Asuka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Embarazo, Fem!Rogers, Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, Pregnancy, Roleplay, Stephanie Rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Asuka/pseuds/Iris_Asuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MARINEROS, fic drabble a la vista. Fue ver y encontrar el gif (https://31.media.tumblr.com/a3c1a76821f0ab3c1607e1978671ccbd/tumblr_n7jeauh9ql1soe4n3o1_500.gif)y… no pude resistirme. </p><p>Dedicado a mis Hel y Ru, las cuales en el rol donde estoy metida (Bucky, si no lo sabíais o lo habíais imaginado) son Steve y Tony respectivamente. En el rol, el cual pasa toda la historia de Chispa Salvaje (Por si ni lo habéis visto, aquí → http://archiveofourown.org/works/1511606/chapters/3193724), Steve se convierte en Stephanie (fem!steve) gracias a los poderes de Loki y… bueno, ya os podéis imaginar el resto. </p><p>A lo mejor es un spoiler porque aunque haya pasado en el rol, en la historia que estoy haciendo para pasarlo a limpio no(?), pero... Bah, disfrutad aunque sea una tontería ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesas en la orilla del mar (Drabble)

Silencio absoluto en aquella plataforma en la costa, a apenas un par de metros del mar. Las gaviotas y el oleaje era lo único capaz de romper ese momento ahora mismo, aunque aquel sonido fuera lo que lo hiciera más perfecto si era posible. Tal vez no hiciera la temperatura suficiente para disfrutar completamente de la playa al estar en pleno otoño, pero el día -más bien la tarde- eran muy disfrutables y más todavía después de todo el tiempo que habían perdido estando enfadados. Aunque no pudiese considerarse como enfado.

Estaba… asustado. Aquello fue demasiado para él y por eso no reaccionó de otra manera. Una manera infantil, egoísta y de la cual, ahora mismo, se arrepentía de haberle hecho pasar tan mal. Por eso estaban en la playa, disfrutando una pequeña velada los dos solos. Ellos, nadie más, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y de la compañía del otro, nada más.

-A-ay, ha dado una patada… -el silencio se rompió cuando la rubia se colocó las manos sobre el vientre, soltando una pequeña risa tras esa frase.

Anthony, un poco dubitativo, colocó una de las palmas de sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, notando como el pequeño -más bien, la pequeña- se removía un poco pero sin el punto de dar otra brusca patada.

Hipnotizado ante la diminuta vida dentro de su esposa, se arrodilló frente a ella para quedar justo delante del vientre. Stephanie sonrió levemente cual idiota enamorada que era, incapaz de dejar de mirarle; era tan… adorable pero tan asustado y confuso que… era simplemente maravilloso. Ésta, aprovechó la cercanía para acariciarle la cabeza y los cabellos con suavidad, perdida en mirarle.

-Vas a ser la envidia de las niñas bonitas…- murmuró Stark embelesado y casi con devoción.

Le dio un pequeño beso en lateral del vientre con devoción e infinito cuidado, lento y con amor, esperando a que su princesita no-nata recibiera el gesto, a lo que luego, con el mismo cariño o incluso más si aún era posible, dio un segundo beso un poco más cerca de la parte central.

-Papá ya está aquí… No volveré a irme…- dijo, pegando la frente sobre el vientre de aquella mujer. De su mujer.

-¿Me lo prometes?- Steph susurró sin apenas levantar la voz

-Te doy mi palabra.

Porque separarse de ella… De ellas, de sus milagros, de lo poco que estaba encauzando su vida hacia mejor camino, sería lo más estúpido que podría hacer en su vida.


End file.
